


hungry for more

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Cooking, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is 19 years old, almost 20, but apparently he's not capable of cooking anything more complicated than Cup Noodles.





	hungry for more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TehRevving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/gifts).



> Coming in late with a pinch hit but I hope it still satisfies! The request was for Noctis trying and failing at cooking dinner for Ignis. :D Perhaps the fluffiest fluff I have ever written.

Noctis Lucis Caelum is 19 years old, almost 20, but apparently he's not capable of cooking anything more complicated than Cup Noodles. Okay, that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but as he surveys the disaster that is his kitchenette, he mostly just feels like a failure. There's a mess where white sauce boiled over all over the range, far too many dirty dishes cluttering up the counter, a pot with macaroni boiled onto the bottom, a cheese grater he cut his finger on in the sink, and a fine dusting of flour covering everything, himself included. He sighs and rubs the bandage on his finger as he looks at the pan of what was supposed to be macaroni and cheese, but instead is some kind of goop that manages to be congealed, soupy, and burned at the same time.

It is of course at this exact moment that Ignis opens the door to the apartment. Noctis sighs again as he listens to Ignis toeing off his shoes and putting on slippers. "Noct?" Ignis asks.

"I'm in here," he says, honestly afraid to move lest he make even more of a mess. Ignis comes around the corner and stops, taking in the scene. "Don't say it," Noctis says. "Just . . . tell me where to start to clean up this mess."

"You might start by turning off the oven," Ignis says calmly. Oh. Yeah, he definitely left the oven on. Noctis reaches over to switch it off, and Ignis joins him in the kitchen, turning the water on in the sink. "Why don't you get a towel to dry the dishes, and then while I wash you can tell me what you were cooking?"

Noctis retrieves a dish towel and obediently starts drying dishes as Ignis hands them to him. "Um," he says uselessly. Given that his effort was a failure, it seems pointless to even tell Ignis what (and why) he was cooking, but he knows he'll never get out of this without fessing up. "Macaroni and cheese. I saw this recipe that sounded . . . fancy, like the kind you might like." He glances up at Ignis, who's looking at him with furrowed brows. "Happy birthday?" he offers.

"Oh," Ignis says, and he actually sounds surprised, so at least Noctis had been right that it _would_ have been a good present, if he'd been able to pull it off. "You didn't need to cook for me," he says, but he's smiling so Noctis knows he's not angry. "I'd quite forgotten it was my birthday, as a matter of fact."

"Well, I guess you're going to get takeout for dinner instead of a home-cooked meal."

Ignis hums and picks up the cheese grater. "Noct, is this blood?"

"Uh, yeah," he replies sheepishly. "Cut my finger."

It's quiet for a while other than the sound of the water running and Ignis scrubbing the pots and pans. Then he asks, "Do you have enough of the ingredients for a second try at it?"

Noctis frowns. "I think so. They don't sell cheese in small enough blocks, and I couldn't figure out how to get the tomatoes off the baking sheet to put them on top without messing them up, so I still have them. At least those got cooked okay, even though they don't look very nice."

"Would you like to try it again? I could teach you."

Replacing the saucepan in the cabinet, Noctis says, "But it's your birthday, you shouldn't be cooking me dinner. That was kind of the whole point."

Ignis laughs and takes the towel from Noct's hand to gently wipe flour off his cheek. "Noct, cooking dinner is one of my favorite things to do. If I hadn't been working all day I probably would have spent the day cooking or looking at cooking websites. Besides, we'll make it together."

Noctis agrees, since Ignis seems genuinely interested, and when they've finished cleaning up the kitchen (and Noctis has had a chance to clean himself up a little too, changing into the outfit he intended to wear for dinner tonight), he hands the recipe over.

"Alright, let's see the tomatoes," Ignis says, pulling the tray towards him. He picks it up to take a sniff, then gently prods the side of one roasted tomato with a finger. "Well, they seem to be cooked through, and they smell delicious."

"Yeah, but when I tried to scoop one up, it just squished into a ball," Noctis says, pointing to the smashed tomato in the corner.

"Hmm, I see. Still, I think these will do nicely. Let's get the pasta cooking and see about making some more breadcrumbs, shall we?"

Noctis sets a pot of water on to boil. At least he knows he can do that much without messing it up. Ignis pulls out a device Noctis isn't familiar with from a corner cabinet he's always been afraid to look through. "What's that?"

"This is your food processor. How did you make breadcrumbs the first time?"

"I just . . . tore up the bread, I guess."

"Well, this will be much quicker."

They work through making breadcrumbs and mixing them with melted butter while the macaroni cooks. Ignis gets out the cheese grater and shows Noctis how to hold the cheese to avoid cutting himself, tsking over the bandage on his finger. He manages to grate all three cheeses without any more blood, while Ignis rubs butter on the baking dish and chops up an onion. Consulting the recipe, Ignis pulls out another saucepan and starts melting more butter in it.

"This is where it all went to shit," Noctis says. "The flour burned, the sauce didn't thicken, then I turned away for a second and it boiled over."

"Yes, white sauces can be rather tricky if you're not familiar with how they work," Ignis says, adding the onion to the butter. "Why don't you try to do it, and I'll advise?"

"You _are_ my advisor," Noctis says, taking over stirring the onions.

"The first thing you'll want to do is have everything ready in advance. You can't step away from cooking the roux to measure out the milk, or it will burn." Ignis measures out the flour and milk and sets them on the counter next to Noctis, then leans in to look over his shoulder. It brings him in close, his hand on Noct's shoulder and their cheeks nearly touching, and Noctis thinks about the _other_ thing he'd been planning on giving Ignis for his birthday and finds himself blushing. "Looks like the onions are done," Ignis says, his hand sliding gently down Noct's back.

"Okay," Noctis says, taking a deep breath against the tremors Ignis's touch causes in his nerves. He's lusted after his advisor since he realized he was attracted to men, and his crush only grew as he matured into adulthood. Especially since Ignis had broken up with his last boyfriend and had been single going on six months now. "Ready for the flour."

Ignis hands him the flour and says, "Sprinkle it around, don't dump it all in one place." Noctis does as directed, and Ignis adds, "Start stirring and don't stop. Good, that's good, you're doing very well. See how it's starting to turn golden just a bit?"

"Does that mean it's ready for the milk?"

"Yes, you don't want it to turn brown entirely. Add it slowly, and don't stop stirring." Ignis reaches over him to turn down the flame on the burner. "I'm turning it down so it won't boil over when it starts thickening," he says, but Noctis is distracted by the brush of Ignis's arm past his own.

"How will I know when it's thickened?"

Ignis sets his hand over Noct's on the spoon, presumably to feel the texture of the sauce, but the contact warms his whole body. It's little touches like these that have given Noctis the confidence he needs to do what he's planning to do tonight and finally make a move on Ignis. "See how the spoon is moving slower, how there are ripples around it? It's getting thicker right now."

Well, _something_ is getting thicker anyway. Noctis takes a breath and mentally repeats the names of everyone in the line of succession of Niflheim to calm himself down. He's pretty sure it's not his imagination that Ignis's fingers linger as he pulls his hand back. Ignis brings the cheese over and adds it to the sauce, and Noctis keeps stirring as it melts.

"Ahh," Ignis says, "that looks lovely. Turn off the burner if you please, and we'll add the seasonings."

They assemble the casserole, including the tomatoes (which do turn out a bit squished, but Ignis assures him it will taste the same regardless), and put it in the oven to cook. Ignis sets a timer, which Noctis forgot to do the first time, and then they get to work cleaning up the kitchen again.

"This recipe makes a huge mess even when you do it right," Noctis gripes, but Ignis just smiles.

"I suspect it will be worth the effort. Where did you find that recipe, anyway?"

Noctis shrugs, a little embarrassed at how much time he actually had spent scouring the internet for the perfect recipe. "One of those cooking websites you like. I thought you'd be interested because it has tomatoes and nutmeg instead of just being regular mac and cheese."

"You thought quite right. I wonder whether you've got any wine in here that would be an appropriate match."

"Oh!" Noctis says, setting down the last dish and rooting through the refrigerator. He emerges triumphant with two bottles. "I got, uh, chardonnay, and champagne. Which one do you think would be better?"

"You did do your homework for this, didn't you." It's not a question, but Ignis seems pleased. "Well, we're celebrating, after all, so let's do the champagne."

Noctis gets two glasses, and they bring the bottle out onto the balcony to watch the city lights come on as the sun sets. Leaning against the balcony, his shoulder brushing Ignis's lightly, Noctis has a bare moment of panic where he has the sudden urge to run to his room and text Prompto _what the hell was I thinking, Iggy's never gonna say yes_. He swallows it down with the rest of his champagne though and pours himself a second glass.

"Noct," Ignis says, leaning into his side slightly.

"Hmm?"

"If I'm off base don't take this the wrong way, but . . . is this a date?"

Noctis almost chokes on his wine. "Um, I, uh--" he stammers, then stops to take a breath. "Yes? If you want it to be."

Ignis smiles at him, and Noctis feels his heart fluttering in his chest. "I do," he says, and Noctis finds himself grinning like an idiot.

The timer goes off, and Ignis turns back into the apartment. "Time to check on dinner," he says, and Noctis is torn between the giddiness of knowing that Ignis wants this too and kicking himself for not trying to kiss him.

The macaroni and cheese is done, and Noctis serves up portions for each of them. He hesitantly takes a bite, then digs in when it turns out to be delicious. "This would have been such a mess if you hadn't been helping," Noctis says around a mouthful of food.

"I live to serve," Ignis replies with a smile. "It's delicious, no matter who made it. You picked an excellent recipe."

"I may not be great at cooking, but I'm great at eating."

They make small talk over dinner about the goings-on at the Citadel, the charity events Noctis has been attending, Prompto's Crownsguard training, and the new video game Noctis has been working through. It's comfortable, the way dinner with Ignis always is, except now there's an added layer of meaningful smiles, wandering eyes, and fingertips brushing together more intentionally than not.

When they finish, Noctis clears their plates, then pulls out the small box he picked up from the bakery that morning and opens it. He takes out the cake and sets it in front of Ignis, whose eyes widen. "Noct, is this the chiffon cake from the bakery by the Citadel?"

"Yup. It's your favorite, right? I overheard you telling Gladio about it. Happy birthday, Ignis." Noctis steels himself and takes the plunge, leaning down to kiss him. It's just a light brush of their lips, but it's enough to send shivers down Noct's spine. He pulls back and gets the cake server, then lets Ignis cut the slices the way he wants.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble," Ignis says as he eats. Noctis's gaze is locked on the way Ignis sucks every last crumb off his fork with each bite.

"Hmm? Didn't think it would be very romantic to try to ask you out over Cup Noodles."

Ignis laughs. "That might be the height of romance for Gladio." Noctis snorts, because it's true. "But Noct, you didn't have to romance me. You might have just said you were interested."

"Oh? Well next time maybe I'll just bring you a burger and fries. It would be a lot less work." Noctis grins. Ignis clearly likes being romanced, even if he's not going to admit it. He gives it away in the tilt of his smile and the softness at the corners of his eyes. "And I didn't even end up having to say I was interested, you did it for me."

"Hmm, I suppose that's true, though honestly Noct, you can't expect me to do _everything_ for you," Ignis teases. "Aren't you going to eat your cake?"

Noctis glances down and realizes he's been poking at his cake but not eating it. "Oh! Yeah, I uh. I got distracted."

"Did you now?" A slow smile spreads across Ignis's lips that sends heat coiling in Noct's belly. He scrapes the last of his cake off his plate and Noctis can only watch, entranced, as Ignis's tongue snakes out to lick his fork clean.

"This might be a good time to tell you there was a second part to your birthday present."

"A second part?"

"Yeah, well." Noctis rubs the back of his head a little shyly. "I wasn't sure if we'd get far enough to mention it. Still not totally sure, but I've been lucky tonight so far." He gets out of his chair and walks to Ignis's side of the table, taking a deep breath before leaning down to kiss him properly this time. Finally having Ignis's lips on his is as good as he imagined, and he's spent a lot of time imagining it. It's slow, but intense, and Ignis lets Noctis take the lead and tease his mouth open. Their tongues slide together as Noctis moves his hand to cup Ignis's jaw, and when he finally pulls back, Ignis's glasses are fogged up.

Setting his glasses on the table, Ignis asks, "Was that the second part?"

Noctis laughs. "Second part is a birthday blowjob. Uh, if you want it." Ignis's mouth falls open, and then he's reaching for Noctis and pulling him into a searing kiss. "I have to make up for that botched dinner anyway, right?"

"Gods, Noct, when did you . . . " He gasps as Noctis's fingers slide across his cheek.

"When did I what?"

"When did you learn to be so forward?"

"You complaining?" Noctis asks as he leans in to kiss Ignis's neck, though he's a little embarrassed by his own daring.

"Quite the opposite." Ignis's hands slide around Noct's hips, and Noctis draws a sharp breath at the contact as his pants get suddenly tighter.

"Want to take this somewhere more comfortable?"

"You still haven't eaten your cake."

"You first, then the cake," Noctis says, straightening up with a lopsided grin. Ignis follows him up, but instead of letting him walk to the couch, he pulls Noctis in for another kiss. They're close enough for him to feel Ignis's body heat, and Noctis can't help groaning into his mouth. He grabs Ignis's hand as they separate and tugs him along to the living room, pushing him down onto the couch with a gentle shove and climbing into his lap.

It's even better being on top of him like this, where their height difference isn't as pronounced. Noctis can reach Ignis's lips without having to twist his neck, and their bodies rub together enticingly. He curls one hand around Ignis's neck, the other holding onto the back of the couch for stability. "Gods, Ignis, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," Noctis murmurs against his lips.

"Then what took you so long?" Ignis's fingers tangle in Noct's hair while his other hand slides around Noct's waist to settle low on his hip. Every twitch of Ignis's fingertips sends desire coursing through his body, making it hard to remember his own reasons. Ignis presses his lips to Noct's neck, sucking his skin softly.

"I know you. Even if you _were_ interested before now, you wouldn't have been willing to lay a hand on me before I graduated from high school." Noctis groans as Ignis nips at the skin just over his collarbone. "Careful, you're gonna give me a hickey and I have that meeting with the Council tomorrow."

Ignis chuckles, hot breath tickling across his wet skin as he undoes the top buttons of Noct's shirt and shoves it aside. "I suppose this is news they'll be interested in, in any case."

Noctis snorts. "Like you're gonna tell them. Anyway, by the time I was old enough you were taken, so I had to wait." Ignis is sucking at his shoulder now, and yeah, that's definitely going to leave a mark, but at least it's where it'll be covered by his clothes. He can't say that he minds.

"I broke up with Hector six months ago," Ignis says, his hand sliding down to Noct's ass.

"I didn't want to be your rebound fling, Iggy." Noctis catches Ignis's chin with one hand and pulls him in for another kiss. "I don't want to be just a fling at all."

Ignis's eyes widen, then darken, and then he's kissing Noctis again hungrily and pulling their bodies closer together. Noctis can't help making a small sound when Ignis's hips push up into his own; he rocks back down, grinding them together. Heat rolls over him in a heavy wave, focused where his body touches Ignis's -- his lips, his hands, the ache between his legs. Years of pent-up desire finally release into a surge of bodies and mouths until Noctis is drowning in it, barely in control of his own body.

He loses track of time in the friction of their hips and the wet heat of Ignis's mouth, until the contact between their clothed bodies just isn't enough and he starts undoing the buttons on Ignis's shirt. Noctis shoves the shirt off Ignis's shoulders, not caring that it catches at his elbows as he starts kissing his way down Ignis's chest, tongue laving over a nipple.

"Noct," Ignis says, more a moan than anything else. Noctis slides down onto the floor, reaching to unbuckle Ignis's belt. "You don't have to--" Ignis gasps as Noctis leans in to nuzzle the bulge in Ignis's slacks. "We can go slow," he offers, breathing hard.

"Ignis," Noctis says, keeping eye contact as he slides the belt buckle open, "I've wanted to suck your cock for _years_. I think that's slow enough, don't you?" He opens Ignis's slacks, then rubs a hand slowly over him through his underwear. "But if you really want me to stop, I will."

" _Fuck_ ," Ignis breathes, hips jerking as Noct's hand closes around him and squeezes. The uncharacteristic curse makes Noct's mouth water as he thinks about what other filthy things he might be able to get Ignis to say. "Don't stop."

Noctis tugs at the sides of Ignis's pants, and Ignis lifts his hips to slide them down, along with his underwear. Then Noctis has Ignis's cock in front of him, flushed red and rock hard, curving up so the tip brushes against his belly. Noctis wraps his hand around it and gives it a few strokes before gripping the base firmly and taking the head into his mouth. Ignis groans as Noctis works his way down, one hand gripping his own thigh and the other sliding into Noct's hair -- not pulling, just settling there. It feels so good to finally make this fantasy a reality, and Noctis is determined to make it good for Ignis too.

It takes a few minutes to get a good feel for the width of Ignis's cock in his mouth and to figure out what Ignis likes. Suction is good, but tongue is better, and Ignis curses again when Noctis takes him down as deep as he can go, so that's definitely something he's going to do more of. "Who taught you how to do this?" Ignis asks breathlessly.

Noctis pulls off and licks a long stripe up the underside of Ignis's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. "Remember that time I had to stay at the Citadel for a month while they fixed a leak and did repairs in my apartment? There was this really hot guard assigned to my room, pretty sure you saw him there a few times."

"Mm," Ignis replies as Noctis takes him down again. "You told me he was showing you some new moves." He laughs, then moans as Noctis gets his tongue involved. "I suppose you weren't sparring in there -- at least, not in the normal sense of the word."

"If you can still talk that coherently, I'm not doing a good enough job of this," Noctis says playfully, then swallows Ignis down as far as he can go. Sure enough, Ignis doesn't have anything coherent left to say, not when Noctis starts bobbing his head, working out a rhythm with his lips and tongue, hand sliding along to cover everything he can't fit in his mouth.

Noctis speeds up as best he can, relishing the way Ignis's fingers tighten in his hair as his climax approaches. Ignis gasps out something that's probably meant to be a warning, but Noctis doesn't stop, not until he's reflexively swallowing as Ignis comes into his mouth with a groan. He sucks Ignis dry, then pulls off and wipes the saliva from his face.

"Happy birthday," Noctis says again, grinning up at a very disheveled and debauched Ignis. He climbs back up onto the couch and kisses Ignis lightly on the lips, settling beside him as Ignis catches his breath. Ignis hesitates for a moment with his hands on his trousers, then shoves them all the way off instead of pulling them back up. He gets his shirt off too, and Noctis can only stare as Ignis's body is fully revealed to him. He's fucking gorgeous.

"Turnabout is fair play," Ignis says as he starts undoing the buttons on Noctis's shirt.

"Iggy, _you're_ the birthday boy, not me," Noctis protests weakly. It's not that he doesn't want Ignis, but he doesn't want him to feel _obligated_.

"You're right," Ignis says as he pushes Noct's shirt off the rest of the way. "It's _my_ birthday, Noct. I want to have my cake and eat it too." He leans in and mouths his way down Noct's neck and chest, thumb rubbing over a nipple before he takes it in his mouth. Noctis trembles, and Ignis says, "And you, Your Highness, are a _royal_ delicacy."

Noctis laughs, but it's cut off by a gasp when Ignis pushes him down onto the couch and presses his thigh against Noct's erection. The pressure is fleeting because Ignis is still working his way down Noct's body, planting kisses along his abdomen until he has to stop to get Noct's belt and pants off. When he's fully naked, Ignis sits back and just looks at him. It would be uncomfortable if it weren't for the heat in Ignis's gaze, and the way he slowly licks his lips. "Beautiful," Ignis says, fingers trailing over Noct's body.

"Thought you wanted to get a taste," Noctis says brazenly.

Ignis raises his eyebrows with a smirk. "Well, you are a _feast_ for the eyes."

Two can play at this game. "I may be eye candy, but you've got a _saucy_ mouth on you."

"Really, Noct," Ignis says, climbing over Noctis and kissing his belly button. Wrapping a hand around Noctis's aching cock, he says, "Looks like someone's about ready to _boil over_."

Before Noctis can even start to think of a retort, Ignis's tongue is pressing against the underside of his cock. Noctis has had blowjobs before, but finally having _Ignis_ is something else entirely. Ignis is as meticulous in this as he is in every other aspect of his life. Everything is calculated to bring Noctis to the edge and keep him there, panting and trembling. Ignis licks and sucks and swallows him down until he's practically out of his mind, sweat breaking out all over his body, incoherent curses tumbling from his lips.

Ignis pulls off and licks his lips. "Manners, Highness," he says, and Noctis groans out, "Ignis, _please_." Please was the magic word, because Ignis takes him down deep again and brings him back to the edge in no time at all, then finally, finally, keeps going. It's so good, Ignis's mouth hot and wet and his lips wrapped tight, one hand at the base of his cock and the other rubbing circles into Noct's hip, and Noctis gives himself up to the sensation entirely. His hips thrust up into Ignis's mouth as he hits his climax, his whole body shaking with the force of it.

When he comes down, Ignis has moved up the couch to lay halfway on top of him, his head resting on Noct's chest. Noctis reaches for Ignis's hand and twines their fingers together. "You didn't really want to go slow, did you?" he asks, suddenly worried he's pushed too far.

Ignis smiles. "No, you were right. We've taken things slow enough. But," he says, squeezing Noct's hand, "now that you've given me a taste for romance, I'll expect more of it. Don't think this excuses you."

Noctis laughs. "I don't suppose dating you means I can seduce you into doing all my work for me."

"Mmmm, perhaps I can tempt you to finish your budget proposal with the promise of more sex."

Noctis cards his fingers through Ignis's hair, then trails his hand over Ignis's back. "We can work out a system. Blowjob is worth me reading five reports or you cooking me two dinners. Clean my apartment and you can fuck me."

"Oh? Shall I start now?" Ignis asks, as he sits up and starts getting dressed. Noctis feels warm all over from the interest in Ignis's voice. Yeah, this is going to work out just fine.

"Can't clean up the dishes yet, I still didn't eat my cake," he says with a grin. "There's plenty left, if you want seconds."

Ignis gives him a slow look, then says, "Yes, I believe I do."

***

When Ignis has gone home, after a lot of lingering kisses in the doorway (and a reminder to prepare for the Council meeting, because Ignis is still Ignis after all), Noctis collapses onto his bed with a happy sigh. He grabs his phone, which he'd put on silent earlier, and takes a look at his missed texts.

 **[Prompto 5:15pm]** good luck tonight buddy! [kissy face emoji]  
**[Prompto 7:34pm]** how's it going???  
**[Prompto 9:02pm]** haven't heard from you so I guess it must be going well [eggplant emoji] [devil emoji]

Noctis laughs, then types out a reply.

 **[Noctis 11:13pm]** [heart eyes emoji]  
**[Noctis 11:14pm]** should have listened to you and done this months ago

 **[Prompto 11:15pm]** [applause emoji] congrats, man! does this mean I don't need to listen to you whining anymore?  
**[Prompto 11:16pm]** he's so hot prom  
**[Prompto 11:16pm]** his hair was messy and he kept touching it  
**[Prompto 11:16pm]** omg he's wearing suspenders [drool emoji]  
**[Prompto 11:16pm]** he kicked a dagger and it hit the target I'm gonna die

Noctis frowns a little. He didn't whine _that_ much. . . . Did he? (Maybe a little.)

 **[Noctis 11:17pm]** ...shut up  
**[Noctis 11:17pm]** he's super hot

He sets the phone down to undress, pull on his pajama pants, and brush his teeth, smiling as he replays their evening together in his head. When he sits back down on his bed, he grabs his phone to send Prompto another text.

 **[Noctis 11:25pm]** he makes cooking puns in bed

 **[Prompto 11:27pm]** why am I not surprised  
**[Prompto 11:28pm]** I don't know whether I want all the details or I want to be blissfully unaware  
**[Prompto 11:30pm]** I'm happy for you though. I mean it.  <3

 **[Noctis 11:30pm]** thx :D and thanks for helping me plan everything

 **[Prompto 11:31pm]** jsyk someday when I meet the person of my dreams I'm gonna make you repay me for this

 **[Noctis 11:32pm]** lol ok, night prom  
**[Prompto 11:32pm]** night :)

Noctis plugs his phone into the charger and turns off the lights, curling up in his blankets. There's still a stupid grin stuck on his face, so much so that his cheeks are starting to hurt. He's just about to switch his phone to silent when another notification comes in.

 **[Ignis 11:35pm]** don't forget to bring the financial report to the Council meeting  
**[Ignis 11:35pm]** and maybe wear that dark red shirt  
**[Ignis 11:35pm]** it's very flattering on you :)

Grinning, Noctis snaps a quick selfie, being sure to get part of his bare chest, and sends it.

 **[Noctis 11:37pm]** it's even more flattering off me ;)

 **[Ignis 11:38pm]** indeed

 **[Noctis 11:38pm]** seriously though tonight was the best night I've had in a long time  
**[Noctis 11:38pm]** can't wait to see you again  
**[Noctis 11:39pm]** (outside of work)

 **[Ignis 11:40pm]** I feel the same  
**[Ignis 11:40pm]** goodnight, Noct

 **[Noctis 11:41pm]** night Iggy  <3

As he sets the phone to silent mode, Noctis thinks to himself that he's going to have to try to cook for Ignis more often, if this is how it's going to turn out. When he finally falls asleep, there's still a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The recipe Noctis was trying to make is [this one](https://www.marthastewart.com/343982/macaroni-and-cheese), which is absolutely delicious but an enormous pain in the ass to make. Now I'm hungry haha. Thanks to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com) as always for cheerleading and beta, and also to [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com) and [introductory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory) for more proofreading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com) to squee about Noctis with me!


End file.
